Not so magical
by banhan
Summary: I should have listened to Mike when he said don't trust people you're not familar with. So, now that I am throwing up and feeling like shit, I really wished I listened to him.
1. Chapter 1

The crowd was cheering as we danced to 'it's raining men'. One girl in particular was staring at me with sex eyes. God it was so hot, I wanted to fuck her right then and there, but I didn't. I promised myself I was going to stick with the routine, plus I was Mike's right hand man whilst Ken was his left hand man. The rest of the crew were behind us, but they weren't being watched like we were. Everything we did was being scrutinized, it was frightening as I was not used to this kind of attention. I had only been dancing with the crew for a month and sometimes it got to be too much, like tonight.

I know I am going to lose my balance, but I try my best not to, but it results in my head spinning and something fierce raging itself in my stomach. I think real hard about how I am going to cover it up, but realize I have the perfect opportunity coming up. We are about to do a spin as we take of our jackets.

I fall to the floor when we do the spin, making it look like I did it on purpose as I grind my hips up and down in front of the girl who has been closely watching me. She squeals in delight as I wink at her and jump back up to join in on the routine. I see Mike glancing at me with concern in his eyes as I go back into routine; I just smiled at him, hoping he knows it means that 'I will tell him later'.

As we get money thrown into our pocket pants (which covers everything-including ass- thank god) my head starts to spin some more. I tried to make a run for it, but the girl who had been watching me all night comes to the edge of the stage and pulls me close to her. She kisses me, her tongue sliding over my lips as she tries to seduce me, to be honest, it would have worked if I wasn't feeling like I was going to pass out. She keeps her grip on me as I try to make a run for it. I feel like I am going to puke and I don't particularly want to puke on her. I see Mike looking at me with concern as he makes his way over to me. I am so thankful for him at the moment.

"Mind if I steal my boy for a minute" Mike says, smiling a cheeky grin at the girl. Before she can answer, Mike pulls me away, supporting most of my weight as I attempt to walk. I don't succeed at all. My vision blurs even more and I seriously think something is wrong.

As we reach backstage Dallas is there smiling at us. "What are you boys doing? Go out there and get your money"

Mike says something to him but I can't comprehend what he's saying. Dallas comes rushing over to us and grabs my other arm, taking some of my weight off Mike. My vision blurs some more and the room is spinning. My head is pounding and it's making me want to throw up. I black out.

I wake up to a weird sound. It scared me half to death before I realize that the sound is coming from me. It was a damn whimper; I don't even know what' going on, all I realise is Mike sitting on the floor with a bucket held up as I go to vomit.

I flashback to the last half hour, ever since I came of the stage I have been as sick as a damn dog. Mike has been holding up the bucket for me whenever I am going to be sick. I groan in embarrassment, but I don't get to indulge in the past as I am sick again.

Gosh, I only had one drink with a girl before I went on stage; it's physically not possible for me to get drunk from it. Maybe I had more than one and totally forgot about it, but the odds of that are very slim. I always keep a count of how many drinks I have.

"What's wrong with him" a voice snaps me out of my reverie. I look up, but my eyes can't seem to focus. Eventually, after what seems like hours, I finally know who it is. Dallas. Crap. I am so embarrassed.

"I don't know" Mike replied as he put a firm hand on my shoulder to stop me from shaking uncontrollably. I groan again and Dallas looks at me with sympathetic eyes as he kneels down next to me and pulls back my eyelids to have a proper look in my eyes.

"He's stoned" Dallas says to Mike, and though Mike believes I am stoned, I can't remember taking any drugs.

"Mike…I didn't take…drugs" My voice was pleading. I wanted Mike to know I didn't take drugs tonight, I just didn't. Mike looks at me and pushes the hair out of my face before turning to Dallas and saying "He didn't take any drugs tonight Dallas, I didn't let him"

"Adam" Dallas said to me "You drink at all tonight?"

"O…on" I lifted my index finger to indicate that I had taken one drink.

Mike and Dallas shared a look that said they knew something that I didn't, but I don't care, I don't feel well. My head spins again and I feel nauseous, but I don't throw up because there is nothing left in my stomach to throw up. The last thing I remember is being told to drink something. It goes right down my throat, making it feel less damaged.

I remember Mike and Ken carrying me to the car, saying that I shouldn't worry, that I was going to be okay after some sleep. I believed them for some reason. They put me in the backseat; Mike sits next to me whilst Ken drives the car. I rest my head on Mike's shoulder and go to sleep. I was dead tired.

Mike is trying to wake me up, saying that we were at his place and I need to get up and sleep in the guest room. I couldn't move my legs, I was too tired. Mike said something but I didn't hear, or I chose not to hear. He picked me up and started carrying me to the door as Ken unlocked the door for us.

I remember getting changed into sweatpants and a comfortable T-shirt before being put to bed. Mike gets me some water and Advil for my throbbing head. I take it gratefully. Mike gives me another drink, it is like the one Dallas gave me and it is effective almost immediately. I try to say thank you, but I can't. So instead I grab his hand and give it a small squeeze before I am oblivious to the world.

I wake to the sunlight. My head feels better, my stomach no longer feels like it is raging a war against itself and I feel better than I had last night, though I still have a slight throb in my head and my vision blurs slightly as I see Mike sitting in an armchair next to the bed sleeping. I know he has got my back, and I've got his back. It is then that I realise that my life finally has a purpose, thanks to Mike and the others. Everything is going to be okay I think to myself as I fall back into a peaceful oblivion.


	2. Chapter 2

When Adam woke he had a splitting headache. Argh. He has got to slow down on the shit he takes. Wait a minute, he didn't willingly take anything, and someone had given him something. At this point Adam wanted to curl up and die of embarrassment. A guy shouldn't get drugged!

Adam fully opened his eyes and squinted at the light that illuminated the room. It was way too bright in this over large room. Wait….room? Where was he? Why was he in a bed? He hadn't actually slept in a bed in ages and he kind of missed it, but now that he is feeling like shit he actually want his couch back. Adam had to admit, he was stressing out. He had no idea where he was, how he got there and on top of that, he felt really sick.

Adam hesitantly got up out of the comfortable bed and walked down a spiral stair case, but he found by the time he got down the steps he was exhausted. His legs were shaking and he was sweating, on top of that, he really needed to throw up.

He heard footsteps and a person talking on the phone and was instantly gratified to recognise the voice as Mike's. As soon as Mike saw Adam standing there he hung up on the phone and went to his side.

'How you feeling, man?' Mike asked Adam, but Adam didn't want to respond, because as soon as he opened up his mouth he was going to vomit and he didn't really want to vomit on Mike. Adam closed his eyes and sunk to the floor and had no intention of getting back up. He was way too tired.

Mike was going to say something but was cut off as Adam vomited all over the freshly clean floor. Shit. Adam tried so hard not to vomit but all his efforts were wasted as he lay in a pool of his vomit. Mike left and came back with a bucket for Adam and a few wipes to clean the floor. Adam was grateful that he had something else to throw up in other than on the floor, but he soon found there was nothing left in his stomach to throw up, so he sat there dry heaving. This was like a hangover, but ten times worse!

After about five minutes, Mike grabbed Adam from under the armpits and sat him on the couch. Adam had the nagging feeling that Mike was slightly amused by this, though it was understandable why.

'You okay?' Mike asks and though there is concern in his voice, there is also humour underlying his words.

'Shut up' Adam replied back with a smile.

'Hey, don't take it out on me! This is the joys of being a stripper you little man whore' Mike laughed at his own joke, as if it were the funniest thing in the world.

'Yep' Adam said, feeling better and actually laughing at Mike's idiocy 'This is the life of a male stripper. It's _not so_ _magical _after all'


End file.
